Everything You Are To Me
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: A boy named Yami is put into a coma a year before Yugi’s Boyfriend dies. What is their connection?[Suck at summarys. YYxY]


**Everything You Are To Me**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summery: **A boy named Yami is put into a coma a year before Yugi's Boyfriend dies. What is their connection?Suck at summarys. YYxY

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BE: Dragon: So you know. Before this used to be like a song fic, but my best friend gave me a heads up and told me that song fics were not aloud here so I suggest, that is if you have a CD with the song Everywhere by Michelle Branch, you should play it while reading this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A boy and a girl walked down the streets of Domino, both chatting and joking away.

The boy had tri color hair, consisting of red, back, and golden rod. His hair spiked up. His bags framed his face, outlining his fiery crimson red eyes.

The girl had black hair, her eyes green and soft. Her hair went an inch below her shoulders, her blue glasses at the tip of her nose as she made a joke.

A loud screech echoed through the air before it was drowned by sobs.

"Call 911! Hurry!" a man yelled as a few pedestrians pulled out the unconscious driver.

"Help! Please!" the girl cried as she stayed close to her friend.

Two men came up and on of them picked up the bleeding boy.

"Come on. The ambulence won't get here fast enough. Hop in my car." he said as they placed the teen in the car. The girl nodded and hopped in with them, placing the teen's bleeding head in her lap.

"Yami. Stay away from the light. Don't die on me. Please don't Yami." she begged to the half awake teen.

The said Yami looked up at her, fighting the need to close his eyes and sleep.

"Oh Ra, Alissa, what happened?"

"Shh. We are getting you to a hospital."

—

Doctors rushed the two men into the hospital, determinations to keep them alive drove them.

Hours passed as Alissa waited. Waiting to hear of her beloved friend.

'_Ra damn it Yami. You can't die on me.'_ she said in her mind, resisting the urge to cry again.

"Alissa?" a man came up to her. His black hair was neatly combed down.

"Dad. How is Yami? Is he going to be alright? What about the driver?" Alissa asked in one breath.

The said man shook his head. "Yami... Yami slipped into a coma. He lost to much blood. As for the driver. He fell asleep on the wheel after taking his medication, but he is gonna live to be pressed charges against if Yami's parents choose."

Stray tears slid down Alissa pale cheeks at hearing the news of her friend.

"Ca-can I see him?" she chocked out.

The man sighed and shook his head. "No. Let him rest."

Alissa let out a chocked sigh as she stood up from where she sat and walked out of the hospital. Some one had to tell Yami's parents the news.

—

After an hour; Alissa arrived at a brick house. She stared at the tall iron gates before pushing them open and walking in. She knocked on the door once. A woman of regular height opened the door and smiled at her. Her black and blonde hair tied in a pony tail. Her black eyes filled with the plesure of seeing a family friend.

"Hello, Alissa! Whe-where is Yami?" she asked, a bit confused her son wasn't with her.

"Mrs-. Um.. Mrs. Secmen. I need to tell you something about Yami." Alissa said, holding back tears.

"Well. Come on in." she said as she let the sadden girl in.

They walked into a living room where a man with red hair and crimson red eyes was reading a book.

He looked over the pages and smiled at Alissa. "Hello. What bring you here Alissa? I though Yami was with you." he greeted.

"That is what I want to talk to you about. You see.." she started, her voice trailing off.

—

Mrs. Secmen cried her eyes out her husband patting her back lightly.

"Th-thank you, Alissa. Thank you for telling us." he chocked out. Tears threatening to fall also.

Alissa nodded and walked out of the house. Leaving the two parents to sob.

Again. A few stray tears flowed down her face as she whipped them away. She wanted to be strong for them. And for Yami.

—

Alissa walked down to the park, praying Yami would be okay.

—

Alissa looked down into the pond that the bridge, she was standing on, went over. She remember Yami always helping her when she needed it.

He was always there for her no matter what she did.

—

Alissa walked down the rocky path and watched as two kids played catch.

"Me and Yami did that too." she muttered with sorrow.

------------------Next Day. Domino Central.

A young man of eighteen sighed as he leaned against a counter, reading the newspaper.

**YAMI SECMEN GOES INTO COMA AFTER GETTING A HEAD ON COLISSION WITH DRIVER DAREN. **

The young man sighed as he read the said outlined article of the richest family in Domino. Along with their family, the Kaiba family, Seto Kaiba, the nephew of Mr. Semen.

**Yami, and best friend Alissa, were taking a walk through Domino when driver Daren fell asleep on the wheel after taking medication and not fallowing the orders of not driving. **

**Yami was hit a few centimeters away from his temple, trying to protect Alissa when they were crossing the street. Doctor Hank Grenson, doctor, and family friend of the Secmens, and father of Alissa, had announced nineteen year old Yami had gone into a coma to his coworkers after what seemed like hours of trying to stop the blood that was leaking from Yami's head.**

**Other doctors say Yami will not wake up and suggest to Mr and Mrs. Secmen, that they should cut life support and save their money.**

**After hearing that comment, Alissa put up a fight to keep Yami on life support.**

"**He is strong! He will wake up! I swear over my own heart and soul he will!" she argued before she was dragged out of the hospital by her father. **

Ding!

"Hey Yug'! Did you read the paper?"

"Yeah Joey. Yami Secmen got hit by a car and is in a coma."

"No not that! The knew Teen bar is opened!" the said Joey placed his hands on his hips. "You should come with me and my new friend to check it out!"

"Can't Joey. You know what today is. My grandfather and his new wife are their party-"

"At the new Teen Bar!" said an old woman with grey hair tied up in a bun. "Yugi-kun. You should come. I know you like to sing. Heck! Every one does!"

The tri-colored teen smiled. "No thanks grandma. I don't think I'm up to it this time."

"Come on dude! This time, instead of Anzu pushing some freaky girls onto ya, I'm going to introduce you to someone who will meet your gay tastes." Joey said with a smirk as Yugi's face changed to the color of light pink.

"Joey!" he yelled rolling up the newspaper and smacking Joey with it.

"Hey! I'm just saying!" Joey said with a goofy smile.

Ding!

Yugi looked over Joey's shoulder. "Hello. Welcome to the Kame Game Shop. Can I help you?" Yugi said in one breath like a robot.

"No. I'm. I'm just looking for right now." said the girl who walked in.

Yugi recognized her right away. It was Alissa. The girl from the pictures.

Her once green and glimmering eyes were a dark forest green, and they showed no feeling.

Alissa looked up and down on the shelves before she blinked and picked up one of the hundreds of puzzles.

She examined them and the snatched up six more. She looked over at the other side of the small shop and picked up six more and placed them on the counter.

"I'll take these." she said, her voice void of any emotion.

Yugi blinked. No one had ever bought more then four puzzles. Rare it was that they bought tweleve.

"Umm... okay.." he said as he rang them up. "Twenty-six ninety-nine." he said.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a thirty and a five. She placed it on the counter and left with the puzzles, mutter a low 'thank you' as she walked out.

"Okay..." Yugi mumbled.

"She is a freak." Joey said plainly.

"Hush! That is no way to speak." scolded Mrs. Muoto. "She is just upset about Yami."

"You read the newspaper too grandma?" Yugi asked.

Mrs. Muoto shook her head. "No. I used to know Yami's mother. Heck. I was one of the first few people to see Yami when he was born. Your aunt Helen is Mrs. Secmen's best friend. Well. I'm getting off subject! Haha! Umm... what were we talking about?"

"How did you find out about Yami?"

"Oh yes! They just called me yesterday. They were telling me about what happened. Poor thing. Mrs. Secmen is stuck. She hasn't left her room at all yet nor has she spoken. Mr. Secmen doesn't know what to do. The poor family is stuck."

"That doesn't explain about that girl grandma."

"Alissa and Yami have been friends for let me think.. Hmm... oh yes! Twelve years!"

Yugi's and Joey's mouths dropped.

"Twelve? I haven't even been friends with Anzu that long!" Yugi said.

"Yup! Twelve. The day Yami got his tonsils removed was when they met." Mrs. Muoto nodded. "Yup." (A/N: Wow! It is 12:00 right now! XD O.O Okay. Back to the story...)

"So... Are you coming to the Teen Bar with us Yugi?" Joey asked.

–10: 08 Teen Domino Bar–

"Go!" Joey said as he and Anzu tried to push Yugi onto the dance floor.

"No!" Yugi said, pushing back with all his might against a wall.

"Come on Yugi! Let's dance!" Anzu said.

"No!"

"One! Two! Three!" Joey and Anzu pushed with all their might to push Yugi onto the dance floor.

"Eep!" he yelped as he push pushed into the crowd of teens dancing.

"Hey there." Yugi stopped himself from falling and turned to see a guy with brown hair and eyes to match.

"Hey Eric!" Joey greeted.

Yugi blinked and blushed a bit. "Umm.. Thanks.

Said Eric smirked. "I'm, as Joey said, Eric. Nice to meet you Yugi. I have heard much." he said with a smile holding out a hand to Yugi.

Yugi shook the taller's hand. "N-Nice to meet you too." Yugi said, blushing more.

"Yugi. Meet your date for tonight!" Joey said as he placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi could feel his face go even redder then it already was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BE Dragon: Done!

Yami: T-T what the hell is wrong with you putting me in a coma?

BE Dragon: Nothing.

Yami: T-T

BE Dragon: Hahaha! Any way. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm really in the groove for this one so please review! I at least want one or two. .:puppy eyes:. Please?

Yami: Yeah. Please review so she can update and I can see if I live! Please!

BE Dragon: no flamy please! And I promise next chapter will be a bit longer.


End file.
